Stotic and Cold
by MadameAshly
Summary: About a gir- *Ahem.* Pony who grew up on the north side of ponyville. In an alleyway. After a while, people passed her by. Until one person saw her. And saved her. OC/FLUTTERSHY ONESHOT (*) Evanescent: Soon passing out of sight, memory, or existence; quickly fading or disappearing.


'_**Stotic And Cold.'**_

'_Chapter one.'_

Heh. I think I'm starving even more today. Instead of the usual rotten apple or potato thrown in the trash bin every day, there was nothing.

It was raining, so I guess it's reasonable. I still wish at least something what thrown into this bin.

I don't have a cutie mark, If you MUST know. I am so defiant and hurt that I cannot look at anyone I see. Everyone that comes near me, I flinch away. I fast the day and pig out at night, eating from all trash bins.

A tiny bird just flew down. It's pecking at the ground.

'_Oh,_' I thought. '_It's coming near me.'_

And it was. I froze in anticipation as it padded steadily on my hoof. My dull eyes looked it down. It had a midnight blue beak, But red and green in colour.

"_I-I'll name you rosemary!_" I said in a raspy whisper. The bird didn't fly away. Instead, it produced a clear crisp song.

'_The first time someone sang to me in a long time.._' I thought.

And was true. I have been out here for Celestia knows how long. It's late, though, So I think that I'll sleep..

I heard a gasp when I woke up. I was still laying in that hunched up pose. My head hurt. Probably because of the ground. I looked up to see a mare standing there.

Heh. Abnormal colours. I'm glad my coat is black and my eyes dark-blue. I have really short white mane and tail.

But here she was standing before me, with yellow coat and pink mane. At least her eyes are pretty!

"O-Oh my!" She gasped. "Oh, are you alright? Oh my, oh my."

She sounded like she was freaking out. Heh. Is this the first time THAT happened?

"_I'm okay. I think_." I rasped. "_I think I just need a little water…_"

"Okay, dear. Why don't you come back to my cottage, and we'll fix you right up." She spoke softly. Her voice sounded like tinkling bells, and her herself smelled like rosemary and mint.

I smiled. This was the kind of person that would help me. I then hear a shrill, loud, ambitious voice.

"**FLUTTERSHY!**" It screamed. "**THE WONDERBOLTS AR-**" It stopped mid sentence, as if it was right next to me, looking me up and down. It stopped screaming, At least.

"Ew. Is it dead?" It asked.

"Oh my. No, Rainbow dash, not at all! I think you heard the poor dears ears!" Fluttershy freaked out.

The person now known as Rainbow Dash shrugged. I could see it out of the corner of my eye. She then smirked.

"Then whatcha gonna do with this thing? I bet she can't use those wings!" My eye widened at that statement. The dirt had perfectly hidden the wings stuck to my side!

"I'm taking her back to my cottage, the poor dear is hurt!"

"_Can you stop talking like I'm not here_?!" I snapped, though it sounded more like a sneaky, high whisper. "_I mean, I DO exist, you know_!"

"Oh, so the bugger **TALKS** too!" Oh. My. Gosh. This pony was annoying me! I stopped laying on the ground, rolling my dirt covered hooves to get them to work properly. I began to walk out the alleyway into the sun.

"_Wow.._" I rasped. "_I-I can't believe how wonderful this looks.._"

"How is the sun wonderful, bugger?" Rainbow dash asked.

I tried to adjust myself to the radiant light. I still had a monotone look on my face. I still can't smile.

"Oh, dear, um, oh my. I-I.." Fluttershy stuttered. "Um, what's your name?"

"_Evanescent_(*)_ Moonbeam.._"I whispered. No pony cared to ask THAT one before. It was usually 'Come on, hun, don't look at it,' from moms. From kids, 'Oh! Mum look! Can I touch it? Is it dead?' Don't even get me started on dads and teens. Just, no.

"Oh, okay. Can I just call you Moonbeam?"

"_Yeah._"

"Can I just **GO **now?!" I winced. I had totally forgotten about her. Then I heard wings flapping, and just like that, the mare was gone.

"Okay, Moonbeam. Let's go to my cottage." And then we made a steady pace back to her cottage.

People stared, and whispered. Then ANOTHER unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, darling, My my. What a glorious day, yes Fluttershy?" She drawled. "And what a glorious child! Is it yours, dear Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy blushed enormously.

"No no no no no no no!~" She squealed. "I'm just helping her. Rarity!"

Rarity? This was interesting..

"What in the hay's name is goin' on here, ya'll?" Another voice yipped.

"Oh, Applejack, dear! Look at the dirt covered filly with Fluttershy! I think it needs some work! Maybe a little bath, and a pamper, and then I'll give her a dress, and do her hair, and-" Rarity was cut off.

"Ai get it, Ai get it!" Applejack, the new pony, groaned. "Aimma just go a' sell mai apples."

With that, she was gone. And Rarity, she had went to start on a project, or something. I'm gonna go with 'or something..'

Fluttershy had started walking again. Bright red.

~Time skip.~

"Okay. Now that your bath is done, Let's feed you, and give you something to drink!" She said, making soup.

This was the kind of pony I was looking for. I actually smiled.

So much for being Stotic And Cold...

A/N So how did you like it?! I LOVED making it. I decided that I would make something for you little kiddies (LOL) Anyways, if you read, thanks.

If you sneezed during reading this, Blessh youu :3


End file.
